


If I May Be So Bold.

by canadianhannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Student!Dean, dub-underage, tutor!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean goes to see his new English tutor, Castiel, he can't help but find his thoughts wandering off to places other than boring old 'Jane Eyre'. One of those places being wondering whether or not his new tutor would be as good a fuck as he looks, and the inevitable need to find out just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I May Be So Bold.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as 'underage' because Dean's 17 and Castiel is 21, but I guess it's not underage. Still, I thought I should post it because I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

Dean stood outside the pleasant-looking home, his backpack heavy on his shoulders as he knocked on the door.   
He wasn’t sure why his parents suggested he get a tutor – it wasn’t like he was actually failing his lessons; more that he just didn’t care about him. He supposed that this was their weird way of motivating him to do better – if his grades improved, he could stop seeing the tutor. 

Movement was heard from within the house, followed by a call of   
“Coming! Coming!”   
The email Dean had received had said that his tutor was a 21 year old man named Castiel Novak. He’d just graduated from university, and was happy to tutor Dean for as long as he needed.  
What the email didn’t say, however, was that Castiel was an absolutely gorgeous man with messy raven-black hair and piercing blue eyes that could be seen even through his glasses. He was wearing a tight grey sweater and jeans. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at Dean warmly.

“Dean Winchester?” he said in a deep, gravelly voice. Dean chewed his lip and nodded, speechless by the man’s appearance. Maybe I won’t mind tutoring as much as I thought.

Castiel lead Dean into his house, talking to him about something that he wasn’t paying attention to, as he watched Castiel’s hips swaying in front of him. Damn.  
“How old are you, again?” Castiel asked suddenly, stopping so abruptly that Dean nearly ran into him. He stopped, mouth dry, and tried to regain his thoughts fast enough, so that Castiel wouldn’t think he was an idiot.

“Seventeen.” He said weakly. Castiel nodded, and his smile rose back onto his face as he lead Dean into his living room. Reds, oranges and browns covered every inch of the room, giving it a warm, home-like effect that made Dean comfortable instantly. In front of one of the sofas was a pull-out table, with a notebook, two pens, a ruler and a pencil on it. Dean turned around to Castiel, and saw that he was blushing.

“I’ve ah-never done this before. I may have gone overboard in trying to make it comfortable for you, and so that you’ll have everything you need…” Castiel said, looking at Dean shyly, trying to seen if he’d overdone it. Dean nodded, trying to keep cool.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” He said, sitting down at the makeshift desk. Castiel slid next to him, and Dean’s nose filled with a thick, musky scent that made his stomach flutter. He peered up at Castiel’s face and saw that the tutor was looking straight back down at him, smiling patiently.

“So, uh, yeah. English.” Dean said, pulling his copy of Jane Eyre out of his backpack. Castiel took it from him and flipped to the first page – secretly surprised at how worn the book was. 

“I was thinking that I could read, and at the end of each chapter, we can discuss the content, quotes, themes…stuff like that. Oh, and feel free to stop me whenever you want to discuss something, or if you need a break or whatever. This whole session is totally about you, so I’m happy to do anything.” Castiel explained. Dean nodded, turning his attention to his notebook, as Castiel cleared his throat and read. 

“There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning; but since-“

“Castiel.” Dean said softly, cutting him off. Castiel put the book down and smiled at him, waiting, Dean chewed his lip, then said his name again.

“It’s a weird name.” Dean noted, not really caring that he sounded like a moron. Castiel chuckled and placed the book face-down, guessing (correctly) that Dean was using this as a diversion, because he couldn’t be bothered to actually work. Although this was to be discouraged, Castiel didn’t really mind humouring him for now.

“It’s from the bible – sort of. I’m named after the Angel of Thursday – Cassiel. My brother’s names are Gabriel and Michael…” he said, chuckling to himself. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Huh. Religious family?”

“You could say that.” Castiel said dryly. Dean puffed out his cheeks, then smiled wickedly at Castiel.

“So you’re a virgin.” He said bluntly. Castiel stared at him, mouth opening and closing, making him resemble a (very handsome) fish. Dean leaned back, suddenly completely at ease – he had the upper-hand in this situation. Castiel gulped and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, edging away from Dean.

“I…that’s…Dean…that’s none of your…let’s just get back to the book.” He said, blushing hard. Dean snickered, but allowed Castiel to begin reading again.

“since dinner (Mrs Reed, when there was no company, dined early) the cold winter… Dean why are you staring at me like that?” Castiel said, not taking his eyes away from the book. Dean chuckled. 

“I just can’t believe you’re a virgin. With a voice like that, I’d have thought that you’d had more than one cock shoved down yo-“

“DEAN.” Castiel spluttered, his face utterly horrified. Who was this child to come into his home and make assumptions. 

“I’m just saying, it’s clear that tutoring isn’t the only thing you’ve never done before. You’re so…nervous about the subject. There’s no way you’ve had sex before.” Dean teased. 

“And you have?” Castiel snapped, even knowing that he shouldn’t retaliate. Dean chuckled and leaned back in his seat, looking at Castiel with a look that could only be described as patronizing. 

“Oh yeah, man. Loads of times.” He said. Castiel couldn’t help but think that he was over-compensating (in the way that most seventeen year old boys did), but didn’t say anything. Dean’s sex life was no more Castiel’s business, than Castiel’s was Dean’s.

“Can we continue with the book, Dean? Your parents aren’t paying me to listen to your sex stories.” Castiel sneered, grabbing the book. Dean hummed appreciatively, giving the illusion that he would actually let Castiel get through more than a sentence of the book. Castiel sighed and looked at Dean, hopelessness clear on his expression.

“Are you gonna actually allow me to continue, Dean?” he asked. The sound of his name on his lips made Dean start, and he subconsciously swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, before giving him an over-confident smile that made Castiel shiver with annoyance. 

“No. Probably not. But you can try.” Dean sighed, leaning back into the soft sofa. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, picking the book back up, and – with one last suspicious glance at Dean – began to read. 

“The cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so somber, and a rain so penetrating- oh Dean, stop laughing. Are you seven?” Castiel sighed, but he chuckled as he did. Although annoying, he found Dean secretly quite amusing (aside from his uncomfortable, probing questions.)

“I don’t think you’d be good in bed.” Dean said boldy. Castiel placed the book down and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“And why is that?” he challenged. Dean shrugged.

“You just don’t look like you’d be good at it. You’re too ‘apple pie’ and innocent. I can’t imagine you’d be a very good fuck.” 

“You shouldn’t make assumptions, Dean. I can be very…demanding when I want to be.” Castiel said, a dark look taking over his features that sent a chill down Dean’s spine. Dean decided that he’d quite like to see Castiel being demanding. 

“You’re not exhibiting that now, are you, Cas?” Dean said, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Castiel blushed, but only slightly, and kept the rest of his face completely composed.

“That, Dean, is because I’m not planning to fuck you.” He said, looking very deliberately into Dean’s eyes, the blue piercing into the green. Dean’s mouth was suddenly very dry, and he tried to form words, but found that he couldn’t. He cursed himself for the blush that was rising up his neck and onto his cheeks. He knew that Castiel could see it, and that that was probably the reason for the little chuckle he gave before turning his attention to the book. 

“that further outdoor exercise was now out of the question. I was glad of it: I never liked long walks, especially on chilly after- Dean are you okay?” Castiel asked, noticing that Dean had gone very quiet. He just sat there, his hands crossed on his lap, chewing his lip. Dean looked up and smiled, but there was a glimmer of…something in his eye. Something that Castiel recognized, but couldn’t quite place.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Dean said curtly, turning his head away from Castiel. Castiel chewed the inside of his cheek, deciding, before turning Dean’s head, so he was facing him. 

“It doesn’t look like we’re gonna get much work done this week, does it? How about we get to know each other, and then we can start on the book next week. Deal?”

Dean smiled a little at that.  
“Yeah. Deal.” He said, but his voice was still small and weak. Castiel frowned at him, tilting his head to the side in an adorable way that made the corners of Dean’s mouth twitch. In fact, they twitched so much that Dean’s mouth pulled back up into the confident smirk.

“So are you?” he asked, trying to make eye contact with Castiel (and failing, since the latter was clearly avoiding his gaze). Castiel scratched his neck and chuckled, feigning ignorance.

“Am I what?” he asked. He busied himself with putting away all the equipment he’d laid out for Dean, feeling slightly disappointed that the day hadn’t gone as he’d planned – he had had such high hopes for his first tutoring session.

“A bad fuck?” Dean asked. The teasing tone to his voice was still there, but it was faint, and it almost sounded like Dean was genuinely interested in Castiel’s sexual escapades, which Castiel found slightly intimidating. 

“No. I mean, I’ve never had any complaints…what would you say was a bad fuck?” Castiel asked, dropping the whole ‘teacher/student’ façade. If he was going to tutor Dean, he might as well get this out of the way, so that their next session didn’t end up the same was as this one.

“Well, I mean, whenever I fuck a girl, she’s always dripping wet before I’ve even touched her, so when I do, my fingers slip right into her…and she makes beautiful, breathy little moans, Cas. You should hear some of the dirty, filthy things girls have said to me before. And then they come, all over my cock, and beg me to come for them. Does that happen to you, Cas? Are you a good fuck?” Dean asked, inching closer to Castiel, who hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath until he let it out in a huge puff of air.

“Yeah. Sometimes.” Castiel said weakly, trying to will his erection to stop growing. He’s seventeen, Cas. He’s your student. You can’t! You can’t! 

Dean smirked at him, and moved so that their thighs were touching. Castiel gasped, and then it was Dean’s turn to chuckle.  
Then, Dean said the six words that Castiel had been praying that he wouldn’t say.  
“Why don’t you show me, then?” he purred. It wasn’t a challenge or a tease, it was actually an invitation. Dean was asking Castiel if he wanted to show him. And that meant a lot to Castiel.  
But it didn’t justify how much he wanted to say yes.

“Dean, no. I’m almost like your teacher.”

“Kinky.”

“I’m too old for you.”

“I don’t care.”

“I…I barely know you.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Dean breathed. By now, he was so close that Castiel could feel his breath hot on his lips. He was tempted to lick his lips, but he knew that doing so would make him touch Dean’s lips, and he still hadn’t decided if he was actually going to go through with this or not.

“I’m…not this guy. Not normally. I’d never…with someone I’d just met. And with a student…I don’t ever do things like this. I don’t want you to think-“

“Shut up” Dean breathed, crushing his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel started, and went to pull away, out of instinct, but Dean tangled his fingers in the raven hair at the base of his neck and held his head to his, sliding his tongue between Castiel’s warm lips, dragging a breathy moan out of him.   
Dean chuckled, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the sound and feeling of it against his lips.

“I guess this wasn’t what you had in mind when you agreed to tutor me, right?” Dean murmured, sliding his hand up Castiel’s shirt. Castiel bit his lip and smiled. 

“Not at all, no. I’m not complaining, though. We’ll get to work next week, okay?” Castiel said, pulling Dean forward for another kiss, which Dean received all too happily, humming happily as Castiel peppered kisses onto his lips. He put his hand on Castiel’s cheek, feeling the sharp, prickly bristles of his stubble grazing his fingertips, reminding him once again of how much older Castiel was than him.  
Also reminding him that he still didn’t care. 

Dean slid his hand up Castiel’s thigh, aiming for the increasingly large bulge in the front of his jeans. Castiel, noticing Dean’s intentions, held onto his hand and moved it up for him, letting him know that it was okay – he wanted this, if Dean did. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, and began rubbing his palm fervently over his erection, whimpering at the thickness that he could feel, even through the fabric of his jeans between them. 

Despite Dean’s eagerness, Castiel was still nervous about touching him. It was only a four year age difference, but Dean was technically a minor, and while it wouldn’t actually be illegal for him to touch him, it would be a breach of his authority, and it would be morally wrong, and Cas just couldn’t be okay with it, even though he could see the longing in Dean’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, Cas. Please.” Dean breathed. Castiel worried his lip with his teeth, before leaning in to press his lips to Dean’s, letting his strong hands slide up Dean’s legs, gripping harder when he got to the thick muscles on his thigh. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, as he saw Castiel’s hand undo his zipper, his fingers lightly brushing Dean’s hardened cock through the thin material of his boxers. Just the head, though, the rest of it was still straining uncomfortably in his jeans.

“I’m not going to fuck you, Dean.” Castiel breathed out. Dean was disappointed, but not necessarily surprised. He didn’t really see Castiel as one to fuck on the first date. If this even could be counted as a date.

“That’s…that’s fine. I just wanna…come here.” Dean murmured, kissing Castiel again, slowly, letting his tongue brush through every inch of the older man’s mouth, pulling moan after moan out of his throat. Dean chuckled.

“See, I’d be a good fuck. I’m making you moan like a little bitch.” Dean teased. Castiel raised his eyebrows, but couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s because I haven’t even started with you yet, Dean…” he sighed, brushing a hand through Dean’s already tousled hair. The boy sighed and melted into his touch, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be so comfortable here – and not caring. 

“Yet?” Dean said, peeking up under his eyelashes.

“Mmm. Maybe next time.” Castiel said, suddenly confident. Dean hid his shock at Castiel’s words by batting his eyelashes in feigned-innocence. 

“I thought we were going to do work next time, Mr Novak?” he said sweetly. Castiel suck in a sharp breath, and glared at Dean. Dean smiled at him, and Castiel’s glare smoothed out into a chuckle. He rested his hand on Dean’s leg, and smiled brightly at him.

“Maybe we’ll do work next time, Dean. If you don’t distract me again.” He warned, pretending to be strict. Dean let the cocky smirk creep back onto his face.

“Don’t worry, I will.”


End file.
